


Life-Mates

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), GIR still calls you Mama, Gir is goofy, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, I Tried, Light Angst, Lotsa Smut, Love Bites, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not an Irken, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Tentacle Dick, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Was I Thinking At All?, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Zim fucking adores you, aggressive behavior, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: It's the morning after you and Zim confessed your feelings for one another and made love. You're the first to wake up, but Zim wakes up shortly after. You spend a blissful moment with each other and all is right with the world. Nothing could go wrong....Right?(This is Part 2 of my other fic 'After The Florpus'.)
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Life-Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of 'After The Florpus'  
You should probably read it to understand what's going on.
> 
> I was inspired by the love that the first fic I did for Zim got, so I decided to write this one with more self indulgent smut! It might not be as good as the first one, but I'm satisfied with it. ♥

When you woke up the next morning, one of the first things you noticed was how sore your body was. Your back ached, and your neck was stiff as hell. Your head was spinning, and you felt kind of dizzy from sitting up so quickly. When your blurry vision began to settle, you realized you were in the secret base under the house.   
You were kind of confused. Did you not go to sleep in your bed like you normally would? Why were you here?

You heard a soft snore beside you and then looked to see who made such a noise, and much to your surprise, there was Zim's sleeping form. Ah. That explained things. So last night wasn't a dream after all.  
  
You grinned.

You took note that he was nude still, as were you.  
  
"We must have fallen asleep right afterwards..." You mused.

He let out another soft snore and you cooed adoringly in response, slowly reaching out your hand to gently stroke his cheek. He began to rouse at your touch, and slowly woke up. The first thing he saw was your shy, affectionate smile.

"Good morning, Zim."

"Mmm, good morning life-mate."

"How did you sleep?"

"Zim slept well, thank you." He sleepily grumbled before sitting up to stretch and yawn. "How did you sleep, my mate?"

You giggled at his unique way of speaking before giving an answer. "I slept fine, but I'm a little sore... and I doubt that the cold tile floor is entirely to blame." You finished with a playful grin. Zim quickly caught your meaning and proudly smirked before puffing out his chest slightly. You giggled at his antics and leaned down to give him a kiss, but before you could, you were interrupted by a shrilly shriek.

"MAMA IS NAKED!" 

"GIR!" You and Zim cried out in unison. Zim tried to protect your nude torso as best as his little body could from GIR's gaze by throwing his own in the way. Had you not been absolutely mortified, you might have laughed at Zim's efforts. Quite valiant, that one.

GIR just clapped his hands excitedly as he began to loudly and childishly chant "Mama is naked! Mama's naked! Mama's naaaaaked!"

"GIR, I order you to go away, because if you don't I just might dismantle you." Zim growled at him, sounding completely serious about it. You had no doubt he'd do it too.

"Ooh, Okay!" said GIR happily before waddling off, likely to the living room to watch TV.

Zim growled at GIR's retreating form once more before turning around to check on you. He frowned deeply at your humiliated expression. Your cheeks were flushed, your antennae were flattened as far down as they could go, and your arms were clasped over your breasts in a poor attempt to cover them. "I'm so sorry, my mate..." He apologizes.

You swallowed down your embarrassment and nodded to Zim "It's okay, Zim. I'm alright. Do you know where my bodysuit is?"

For some reason, Zim looks bashful. "Umm..." He rubs the back of his neck. "I kinda tore it off of you last night."   
  
"Tore it off me.. Like, in half?"

He nods, and points over to a familiar looking pile in the corner. Next to his (intact) clothes, were the shredded pieces of your bodysuit.

Oops.

He expected you to be angry, so he was surprised when you just chuckled. "Well, I guess you were eager to get it off of me. Now what am I going to wear?" You playfully chided.

"You were teasing Zim!" he whined, quickly trying to defend himself.

You outright laughed at that. "Relax, Zim. I'm not upset. Can you get me another one?"

"But I _like _seeing what's mine..." purred Zim as his lids heavily drooped over his eyes.

You snickered at him before trying to reason with him "Ah, but I doubt you want GIR to see, yes?"

He growled and possessively gripped your hips, roughly pulling them against him. "You're **_mine_**."

You flirtatiously giggled before pressing an open mouth kiss on his neck, drawing a purr from your irken lover. "C'mon, Zim, I'm getting cold. Please?" You wiggled your antennae at him.

"Alright, alright, fine. Computer, get my mate another bodysuit!"

A metallic arm popped out of the floor holding another copy of your bodysuit in it's metallic fingers and offered it to you. 

"Thank you." you said as you took a hold of it, quickly dressing. By the time you were finished, Zim had just pulled his leggings up and was working on his uniform's shirt. You knelt by him, patiently waiting until he was fully dressed so you could plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

You couldn't help but hum contently as you locked lips with each other for a moment. Alas, you had to get moving unless you wanted GIR to get bored and start wandering again. You stood up, and stretched your body, allowing your wings to stretch and flutter slightly.

"Let's go, love. GIR is going to get impatient and walk out of the house or something." Beginning to walk, motioning for Zim to follow.  
  
He groaned "Yes, yes. That little robot is a squak in my schmoopsquizz." He sighed, running a clawed hand over his face, twitching his antennae in irritation as he followed after you.

You chuckled at his frustration and affectionately pat his head when caught up with you, careful to avoid his sensitive antennae. It was then that you noticed something peculiar. 

"Hey... Zim?"

"Yes, Life-mate?"

"Did uh.. Did you get taller?"

This caused you both to stop in your tracks, as Zim looked down at himself as if that would help. "Uh... Maybe? I'm not sure."

"I just noticed when I went to pat your head that it isn't... as far as usual. The tops of your antennae usually reach my hip when you stick them straight up.. I mean no offense!" You held up your hands passively. You knew height was a sensitive thing in Irken culture. Thankfully (and surprisingly), your mate did not seem to be offended.

"Yes, it seems that the top of my head reaches your hips instead of just my antennae." He muses to himself as he scratches his chin in thought.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine. Do not worry about the great Zim, my mate. I'm quite okay." He waves his hand dismissively at your worries.

"Alright.. but if something happens when I'm not around and you panic, use your pak to send a distress signal to me via the tech in my bodysuit, ok?"

Zim started to protest but you knelt and quickly place your hands on his cheeks forcing him to look you in the eye. "Please." You pleaded.  
  
He sighed, and nodded. "Fine. Zim will call you if he needs your assistance."

"Thank you Zim." You plant a grateful kiss on his forehead, causing him to blush with a slight scowl. You grin; "Aww, are you blush-"

"SHUSH!" Zim snaps, his antennae standing at attention.

* * *

Wow, today was hectic.  
  
You had spent the past week entirely on your feet, never having a moments rest. You were either aiding Zim in research, doing surveillance, or keeping GIR busy by taking care of him, babying him, or baking him cupcakes and pies to sate his hunger. Occasionally, Zim would rise from the basement to join you both, taking a piece of a sugary sweet you made (sugar is important in the Irken Diet, after all!). Mainly, you were distracting GIR from his master so he'd leave him alone long enough to get some actual work done. So when you finally got the chance to have some quiet time on the couch, you immediately took advantage. You had just put GIR to bed and were utterly _exhausted. _You were delighted to be able to just sit, without having your mind run 100 miles per hour.

But no matter how much you tried to relax, there was still one thing on your mind. 

**Zim.**

He had been acting so strangely as of late! There were moments he would become very flustered, but you had no idea what caused him such distress. He'd get angry and would snap at you, much worse than he had ever done before... But then right after he'd be an emotional wreck, pleading for your forgiveness even though you weren't upset in the slightest. The Irken also became quite needy for you when you were nearby. He'd hold you close to his body, and nuzzle his head into your hip and leave little love bites on your skin when you weren't wearing your armored bodysuit. He'd also hiss defensively when GIR got too close or too affectionate towards you for his own comfort. The worst of it was probably when you had a nasty spat with each other and he had walked out of the house. Yes, he had done that before in the past but this was different. You were _mates _now. You were bound to each other by an invisible force and it made your chest hurt to see him yell and just walk away. The saving grace, however, was that he never left for long. He'd always return within an hour to you, crying and emotional again. It was out of character for him to show such emotion, even now when you were mates. To put it bluntly, you found his new behavior peculiar. And that growth spurt he had? It wasn't the only one. He had gotten much taller than before. You actually worried how it would affect his human disguise at this point. He wouldn't be able to pretend to be a child for much longer if he got any taller at this rate.

You were locked in your thoughts, pondering about the reasoning behind it when a mechanical hiss was heard from the Kitchen. Your antennae twitched at the sharpness of it and you looked towards the kitchen doorway, unsurprised to see a very tired looking Zim.

"Hello, love." You called softly to him.

"Hello, life mate." 

You reached for him, making grabby motions with your clawed hands. He obliged your silent request with a slow nod and walked over, collapsing heavily in your arms with an 'oof'.

You let him lay there with his head in your lap, gently stroking your hands over his head and antennae, gently scratching his bald scalp. He purred deeply at the tingly sensation it gave him. "How do you feel?" You asked quietly, as if you were to speak too loud, it might break the soft, domestic moment you two were having.

"Tired. Zim feels tired. Also, the cramps are getting worse."

You hummed in acknowledgment, furrowing your hairless brows together.

That was another thing that Zim was experiencing, and likely the most worrying symptom of his strange affliction. He would get painful cramps in his squeedlyspooch, though thankfully they never lasted very long and he didn't get them very often. But still, if they were getting worse...

"That worries me, Zim. What if-"

"Nothing will happen to Zim! I am great! I am almighty!" He declared, lazily raising a fist in the air in a dramatic fashion.

You frowned. "Alright, I won't argue... you know, you have to go to that place tomorrow. Skool, I think you called it?"

"Yes, I loathe that place. It's so... _filthy!" _He shuddered in disgust.

"At least it'll give you a chance to see what Dib is up to."

"True. You have a point. I guess I will go if I have too."

You smiled down at him. "Just call me if you need me. Please."

Zim scoffed. "My dear mate, you worry to much. Zim will not need your assistance. You'll see." He said confidently.

The next morning came too quickly for you both. Zim gave you a kiss on the lips and told GIR to behave for you, before walking out the door and locking it behind him. Despite Zim's constant reassurances, you were deeply concerned about his condition. Just this morning he had another cramp, and it was so bad that he hunched over in pain. He was gritting his teeth, and trying to stand back up when you found him like that.

Determined to get some answers, you got to work as soon as Zim left. You put on GIR's favorite movie, _Intestines of War,_ and decided to go down to the basement to get some answers while GIR watched the movie for a couple hours.

You shot down to the basement, and daintily flew over to the large computer. You sat down in the chair and stared up at the many computer screens with a determined look on your face. 

"Computer, get me everything you can find on Irken Biology. _Stat."_

* * *

Zim had finally made it to skool's front steps. Skoolchildren were running up the steps, and he sighed heavily. He felt... annoyed, almost. 

He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be at home, with you. He wanted to wrap his arms around you and leave more love bites on your skin again, he wanted to grip your plush rear end, and nuzzle his face into your breasts. He wanted to _breed_ you, he wanted to make you cry out his name in pleasure, to feel you writhe beneath him. Just thinking about it made his skin feel hot, and itchy. He had no idea where these carnal desires came from, all he knew was that he wanted you, and he wanted you _bad_. Still, you were right in that this gave him the opportunity to annoy that big-headed earthworm Dib and see how he has been faring. Last he had seen Dib, afterall, was when Dib set off that explosion that caused a piece of metal to nearly tear his side open. 

"ZIM!"

_Speaking of the idiot..._

"Ah, hello Dib. Pleasant to see you! How was your break? Was it hard to investigate when you had your toys taken away?" Zim spat out smugly as Dib marched over to him and got right in his way.

"I knew that had something to do with you! How did you get in my house, Zim?! How did you- Wait a minute... did you get taller?!" Dib asked incredulously, finally noticing he was no longer face-to-face with his arch nemesis.. more like face-to-stomach.

"Ah yes, the mighty Zim has gotten taller, much taller than you, so nice of you to finally acknowledge my superiority! Hahaha!" Zim cackled wildly.

"What? Height has nothing to do with-... AH, FORGET IT! How did you get inside my house?! I KNOW it was you!"

"Like I would tell you, you pathetic- Ugh!" Zim was cut off suddenly by a sudden strong cramp that rolled through his squeedlyspooch. The pain was too much, he hunched over and gritted his teeth together as he hissed and tried to fight through the pain.

"Hah! I bet your still damaged from that explosion, aren't you?!" Dib pointed at Zim, who said nothing in response.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said I bet-!"

"Dib, I do believe the correct term you earthlings use in this situation is _'Piss off.'_" Zim sneered menacingly and shoved Dib aside as he walked into Skool. Dib, who fell right on his rear, just stared at the back of his head in absolute bewilderment. 

"Huh... That's new... I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him..." Dib muttered to himself as he stood and slunk away after Zim.

After they settled in the classroom, the hours began to tick by, albeit very slowly, for Zim. The humans were, thankfully, still too dimwitted to see through his disguise even though he was _way _taller than before. None of that mattered though, currently. The problem now, was that he was having difficulty focusing. He was in too much pain.  
Wave after wave of pain rolled through his abdomen, causing him to cringe in his seat uncomfortably. He could feel stupid Dib's eyes on him, watching him like a hawk. He wanted to tear them out of his skull. And this pain! This pain was driving him insane! Why weren't the cramps going away?! And why did he feel so hot and itchy?! Zim squeezed his eyes shut as he quietly whined in pain.

"Complaining about my class, Zim?" scoffed Ms. Bitters, mistaking his whine for annoyance instead of pain. "Do you have something to say?"

Zim snapped his eyes open and glared at her, growling under his breath. Ms. Bitters, the old hag, raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Try me, I dare you.'

"N-No, Ms. Bitters." 

She narrowed her eyes and went back to ranting on endlessly -- about what, Zim wasn't sure. Probably doom-related. He wasn't listening. He was in too much pain. Speaking of the pain, suddenly it all rushed straight down, right to his groin. Zim nearly yelped, but swallowed it down as best as he could.  
  
'By the Almighty Tallest, what IS this?!' he thought to himself, glaring straight ahead. 'It hurts and I'm hot all over, it's like I'm-... Oh, no. No no NO.'   
He didn't hesitate, he immediately reached down to his pak and pressed a discreet button that sent a distress signal to your bodysuit.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, at home, you're busy researching and downloading as much info as fast as Zim's computer could handle. But you weren't getting any feasible results. You've about had your fill of reading about squeedlyspooches and the like. 

"AAAGHH, I can't find anything! Computer, is this all there is?!"

"Processing. PROCESSING!" The computer replied.

"PROCESS A LITTLE FASTER!" You sneered viciously.

Suddenly, an inconspicuous article popped up on a rare part of near-forgotten Irken Biology. As you silently read along with it, your eyes bulged so much you thought they were going to pop out of your eye sockets. Suddenly, everything made sense!

_Zim was in heat!_

In a time before Irken Smeets were created by the Control Brains via DNA manipulation, Irkens used to do it the _'old fashioned way'._  
Irkens used to fall into these horrible heat cycles where males and females would become volatile and have frequent bouts of explosive mood-swings after finding a suitable mate, height being a very important factor. The taller the mate, the better. In fact, their bodies often went through massive growth spurts around the time they go into heat, to aide in appearing as the better choice among possible rivals, both male and female. Irken males in particular were _very _protective of their mates, often inadvertently smothering them in an attempt to keep them safe, and the more threats they felt there were to their mate, the taller they'd get. This made sense to you, because Zim, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, had a superiority complex. On the flip side, Irken females were vicious. They'd become just as aggressive, if not more, and would often end up fighting their mate in a hormonal fueled rage to the death. That's why the control brains had to take over. Regular mating became too dangerous.

  
Reading on further revealed that Irkens often succumbed to their heats unless they successfully mate. You theorized that mating with Zim awakened his old Irken Biology, and caused him to have his first heat. Since he's roughly 150, he's quite overdue for a heat, and this one is probably making up for lost time via the intense cramps and mood swings. If you didn't get to him and take care of him, he'd likely be in _deep _trouble.

"Shit! I'm lucky if Zim even is aware of this!"

Suddenly, the wristband to your bodysuit began beeping rapidly. You raised your arm, and pressed a button, causing a little screen to pop out. It was a distress signal, coming from Zim's skool. You immediately began to panic. It must be worse than you thought! 

"Computer, please tell me you have my old human disguise?"

* * *

Zim was tapping his claws against the desk, his facial expression one of intense agitation and discomfort. 

By the tallest, he felt foolish. How did he not realize this sooner? It made perfect sense. His mood-swings, the heat, the uncomfortable itching, the growth spurts, and most of all, his intense desire to mate and breed you. He kept glancing at the clock. He could only hope you'd be here soon. His life, was in your hands.

Suddenly, the phone on Ms. Bitters desk rang. She stared at it for a moment, before picking it up.

"...Yes? ...Hmph, yes, right away." She hung up the phone and turned to look directly at Zim.

"Zim, you have an early dismissal. Apparently a family member is here to pick you up. Lucky you." She sneered.   
Zim has never run out of the classroom so fast before.  
  
He ran down to the main office as fast as his pained body would allow. When he got there, he let out a sigh of relief. He could recognize you in your human disguise. You had a worried expression on your beautiful face and were tapping your foot anxiously. The moment you spotted him you ran over to him and scooped him up in your arms, much to the dismay and shock of nearby staff. After all, you did look like you were carrying a teenager with no effort or strain. But, you were so used to carrying him when he was tiny that it didn't phase you.

He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth as he pressed his hot skin against yours. You felt so cool against him, it soothed the heat that ran rampant through his body. 

"I'm so sorry Zim, I came here as fast as I could.." You whispered in a rushed tone of voice. "I know what it is, you're in-"

"Heat, yes, It's fine, just- _nhg- _**please** hurry." He rasped back.

You nodded, a determined look coming over your face. You quickly signed him out at the front desk and ran out the front door, ignoring the bewildered look on the staff members faces.

* * *

You kicked the front door open, causing GIR, who was seated on the couch, to jump and shriek.

"Sorry, GIR. Mama has some business she needs to take care of. Stay out of the basement, OK? There's food in the fridge, and you can watch whatever you want."

"REALLY?!"

"Really! Ok, I gotta go."

"Okay! Love you, Mama!" 

"Love you too, baby!" You yelled back as you flew straight to the basement.

As soon as you got there, you set Zim on the floor. He was writhing and wiggling in your arms the whole way there and as soon as his feet touched the floor, he practically ripped all of his clothes off of his body, contacts, wig and all. He turned to you, his chest heaving as he rapidly inhaled and exhaled. You quickly took off your human disguise and then your bodysuit you had worn underneath. You didn't want to risk Zim tearing it to shreds like before, and you knew he wouldn't hesitate, not in the state that he was currently in. You opened your arms and stretched them towards him, offering your naked body to him. He walked towards you with purpose, purring your name under his breath, his lidded eyes rapidly taking in your beautiful form.

Zim.." You breathily whispered, feeling your body beginning to react to the 'alpha male' vibe he was giving off. You couldn't deny it, he truly looked predatory, stalking towards you. When he collided with you, he wrapped his arms around you and pressed a bruising kiss onto your lips. A pleased groan ripped from his throat at the sensation of your quivering body against his, he absolutely loved the feeling of your body molding against him. You parted for air, staring into each other's eyes for a moment as you panted heavily.

"Zim.. Where do you...?" You trailed off.

"On your knees..." He purred.

You didn't hesitate. You dropped right down to your knees, and came face to face with his throbbing, writhing tentacle cock. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, and teasingly licked the swollen, dripping tip. Zim shuddered and grabbed you by your antennae and tugged causing you to tilt your head back and look directly up at him. 

"Do **not **tease Zim." His voice commanded. His tone seemed pleasant enough, but there was a fire behind those eyes that threatened to burn you.

Ohh, how you wanted to burn with him..

Still, you listened and extended your tongue to curl around his length. His let his head roll back with a pleased sigh and began to guide you up and down the length of his ribbed, segmented cock, rolling his hips in and out of your mouth at a steady pace. But, his heat was still surging through his veins so it wasn't enough for him. He abandoned his grip on your antennae, and reached for the back of your head. However, you knew what he wanted so you smacked his hand away, causing a growl to rise from his throat at your defiance. You ignored him, instead taking a hold of him by the hips and taking his full length into your mouth until it hit the back of your throat. You gagged slightly, causing your throat to tighten around him. The sudden constriction felt amazing on his cock, and he clearly enjoyed it if his sudden moan was anything to go by. You began to bob your head at a steady pace.

"Yessss..." He hissed from above you, urging you onward. "That feels sssooo good..."   
You moaned eagerly in response, sending vibrations throughout his length. It felt so good that his knees nearly buckled. He cursed loudly in irken, something probably akin to the human word 'fuck!' as he tried to regain his footing.  
  
But you wouldn't give him the chance. You sped up to a rapid pace, taking him in and out of your mouth and then back down to your throat, all the while curling and writhing your slithery tongue around him, squeezing and releasing repeatedly, constricting his girth like a snake would it's prey. He began to moan with wild abandon, clutching at anything he could to steady himself. He forced his eyes open and lowered his gaze to watch you. 

You were already looking up at him.

He groaned at the sight of his hard dick going in and out of your mouth, but movement caught his gaze. One of your hands, it was moving from his hip downward, right down to his- _oh!  
_You cupped his balls in your warm hands and began gently rolling them, and it caused him to involuntarily roughly thrust his hips further down your throat. You moaned around him, causing him to shiver. 

Then you went _faster._

You were bobbing your head so fast, taking him fully out of your mouth until just the tip remained, and then rapidly shoving him down your throat over and over again. Your hands were still fondling his sack, and his head was starting to spin and his knees grew weak. He was gonna cum.  
He didn't have time to let you know, a high-pitched cry of your name as your only warning before he shot his warm, hot seed down your throat. It tasted sweet.. must be all that sugar he eats.   
  
You slowly release him with a wet _pop _and then look back up at Zim.

He's watching you through lidded eyes, his chest heaving as his cock begins to soften. You purr, delighted at how absolutely _ruined _he looked.

"Mmm, you're yummy. I'll have to do that more often." You giggled playfully.

His eyes narrowed at you. "Maybe. But first... I want to see how _you _taste."

Your eyes widened. "W-wha-"

He gave your shoulders a rough shove, making you land on your back. The tile floor was cold and sent a chilly shock through your body, but it did nothing to quell the growing inferno that Zim was making you feel through his eyes alone. 

"I bet you're _delicious..._" he purrs, as he drops to his knees. "Won't you open up for your mate?"  
  
Holy _shit._

You swallowed thickly, and nodded, slowly parting your legs for him. You'd be embarrassed if it wasn't for the devilish look Zim had on his face as he looked at the soaking mess between your legs. He looked like you were a buffet, and he was absolutely _starving. _He looked up into your eyes, never looking away as he lifts your legs onto his shoulders and lowers his head to nestle between your legs. You barely have any time to think before you could feel his worm-like tongue slither its way past your slick lips to prod your entrance. You jumped at the sudden sensation, and whimpered. You went to close your eyes, but you could _feel _Zim growl. You snapped your eyes wide open and looked at him.

"Don't close your eyes. You can look at me, or at what I'm doing to you, but _do_ _not fully close your eyes. _Understand?"  
  
You nodded enthusiastically, eager for him to go to work on you. You had seen his long tongue before, you'd be lying if you said you didn't fantasize how it would feel.

"Good girl." He purred, lowering his head back down to your pussy. Instead of going back to your entrance, however, he wraps his lips around your clit instead, causing you to jolt in his arms with a squeal as he began suckling on it. He hummed in approval, and suckled harder. You arch your back and gasp, gradually melting into a whimpering mess. He gently pushes a finger into you, causing you to jump a bit in surprise, but you relax quickly as he curls it against your sweet spot repeatedly. He suddenly releases your clit, making you whine as he moves away. Your impatience makes him chuckle, as he moves his mouth back down to your hole. He starts to tongue-fuck you, steadily building to a rapid pace. His tongue is so long that it's overlapping on itself in your tight cunt. It has you rocking your hips against his face, but he doesn't mind. One of his hands moves from your leg, and begins to rub your clit in gentle circles.  
  
He purrs against you, sending vibrations all through your pussy. You shiver, and whine loudly in response. Your watch him intently as he stares at you. It's like he's calculating your every move, and studying what works best. It dawns on you, briefly, that just might be exactly what he's doing. His tongue pushes further into you, and you shriek in sweet delight. Then his tongue curls and wriggles against your walls, searching for your sweet spot. Once he finds it, you cry out loudly. 

"Zim! Baby, I'm gonna cum!"  
  
He says nothing, not wanting to move his mouth away from you. He just moans into you and begins to rub your clit faster. Suddenly, the knot in your stomach snapped, and your vision went white. You shout his name as you orgasm. Zim eagerly laps up your honeyed juices, purring sinfully the whole time. After swallowing every drop, he sits up. Your wings are splayed out on the floor behind you, and you're panting heavily, greedily gasping for air.   
  
You stare up at him, trying to catch your breath. The smug bastard says nothing, he just smirks. Your gaze falls downward to his cock. It's rock hard again. You raise your brows in surprise and blush heavily. He must have gotten turned on while eating you out...

You look back at him, and his smirk turns into a grin. 

"Feeling up for it, life-mate?"  
  
You nod. "Mmmmhmm.. just tell me where you want me."  
  
"Beneath me."  
  
You raise an eyebrow and smirk cockily. "Power-hungry today, huh?"

He suddenly pins you down by your wrists, holding them on either side of your head, and you widen your eyes in shock. You forgot that he doesn't need his pak legs for that, now. Oops.

"What did I say about teasing me?"

You don't answer.

"Well?"   
  
"N-...Not to."  
  
"Uh-huh. Does Zim have to show you why he's in charge?"

"N-No, I'll be good." You say breathlessly, your chest heaving from excitement.

He leans down to your inner ear and purrs loudly against it. "I think you forgot who is in command here."  
He starts leading a trail of kisses and nibbles down your jaw to your neck. Zim finds a particularly sensitive spot and stops to roughly bite it, leaving a mark on your neck then licks to soothe the tender skin. He releases your neck, and then raises his head until he's face-to-face with you. He's so close. You can feel his breath on your lips, he's so damn close. He purrs your name, before speaking;

"Are you ready?"

You whine impatiently and wiggle your hips. "I've been ready. Take me. Use me to relieve your heat. Please Zim, don't tease me anymore, just take me already." 

He nods, and then aligns himself to your entrance. He looks into your eyes and slowly enters you. You both moan softly, and he stills to give you time to get use to his girth. Once you give approval, he starts to rock his hips in and out of you. You close your eyes and lose yourself to the feeling of his throbbing, pulsing cock inside of you. Your walls tighten down around him as he groans in retaliation. He then sets a ferocious pace, slamming in and out of your tight pussy repeatedly while you rock your hips up to meet his. Both of you are now rapidly chasing your releases. He lets go of your wrists, and you immediately wrap them around his body to ground yourself. You dig your claws into his back, making him hiss from the pleasure and pain and gives an exceptionally rough thrust of his hips, right into your G-spot. 

"Fuck! There! Right there! Please, right there!"

He grunts and begins to piston himself in and out of you, aiming for that one sweet spot and hitting it every time. He can feel you pulsing, your throbbing, velvet walls tightening around him as he repeatedly pounds you. Your walls suddenly clamp down, signalling that you're close.  
  
"I- I... I c-can't, I'm ab-!" you try to warn him, but he interrupts you.  
  
"It's- _hng- _fine, I'm clo- _ohh - _close as w-well."  
  
You give in to the overwhelming pleasure and feel that knot again in your stomach about to snap at any given moment. It's wound so tightly, and you're so overstimulated from your previous orgasms, that it doesn't take long for Zim to bring you your release. WIth one, two, _three_ thrusts of his hips, you scream his name at the top of your lungs and clutch his body like a life-line, with his own impending release following right behind yours. He shouts out your name and grunts as you both help each other ride out your intense orgasms together. Soon after, Zim, on quaking arms, collapses right beside you. He wraps his weak arms, around yours and pulls your body against his, as you both struggle to catch your breath.  
  
"Ffffuuuuck, if your heats are going to be that way, I could definitely get used to that." You giggle.   
  
He rolls his eyes with a slight grin and pulls you closer to him. "I'm sure you could. I am perfect, after all."  
  
You playfully scoff and go to smack him, but he catches your hand.

He searches your eyes, looking for something. You gaze deep into those ruby eyes that you've come to adore so much. He swallows heavily, and then whispers so softly you almost don't hear it;  
"I love you."  
  
It takes the breath right out of your lungs. Your eyes water, and you sniffle because you know he's not going to say something like that unless he absolutely means it.

"I love you too!" You whimper tearfully.  
  
He releases your hand, and kisses away your tears, whispering sweet things to you to calm your heightened emotions.  
  
"My mate." He purrs sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Zim. Yours. I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it! ♥


End file.
